


Eat Me

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Food, M/M, fuckyeahurbine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where they talk about food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt on [fuckyeahurbine](http://fuckyeahurbine.tumblr.com): Oooh oooh seeing as I’m on a diet and like to torture myself, please may I have Urbine cooking each other delicious food?

They’re sprawled on the couch watching soccer when Chris’s stomach rumbles. Audibly.

"Well, fuck," Chris says, ever erudite. "Thai sound good?"

"You cooking?"

"I usually only cook to woo women."

Karl snorts. “How’s that going?”

"I eat out a lot." Chris waits a beat, then leers his best leer. His eyebrows practically waggle. Karl shakes his head, but he’s laughing. "See what I did there? Huh? Punny!"

Karl reaches out and pushes at Chris’s face with an open palm. “Yes, yes, you’re very clever.”

Chris gets his thinky face on. “I could, I guess. I think I have some steaks in the freezer. And cauliflower. I’ve got this wicked thing I do with cauliflower.”

"Oh, really?" Karl says, his own leer springing up.

"Yeah," Chris says, ignoring the entendre for the moment. "It involves curry."

"Hmm, sounds like something my kids would turn up their noses at."

"It’s awesome, I swear." Chris moves to get up, but Karl pulls him back down, not ready to leave the bubble yet. "Have you ever?" he hears Chris ask, but he’s kind of focused on running his fingers along Chris’s stubble.

"Had curried cauliflower?"

"Used food during sex."

Karl smiles. “Course. Haven’t you?”

Chris shrugs. “Yeah, but not in a long time because it kind of sucked. Turns out there _is_ such a thing as too much chocolate syrup. Besides, my favorite food is pasta. There is nothing sexy about pasta.”

"Oh, I dunno, there’re those tube-y things."

"I said sexy, not Freudian."

"That’s fair."

"Steaks are sexier."

"Mmm, meat." Karl grins, then kisses Chris on his smart mouth. He adds a slap on the ass for good measure as Chris finally heaves off the couch. "All this talk is making me hungry. Get back in the kitchen."

Chris salutes with one finger, grinning. “Where will you be?”

Karl grins back. “Buying chocolate syrup.”

Chris’s laugh echoes through the house.


End file.
